Nicolae (Velimirovici)
Părintele nostru între sfinţi, Episcopul Nicolae Velimirovici (Nikolaj Velimirović, Николај Велимировић, 5 Ianuarie 1880 - 18 Martie 1956) a fost episcop al Jicei (Žiča) în Serbia şi autorul a mai multe cărţi ortodoxe. Cea mai cunoscută lucrare a sa este Prologul de la Ohrida. Viaţa Nicolae Velimirovici s-a născut în sătucul Lelici, din Serbia apuseană. A urmat cursurile Seminarului Sf. Sava din Belgrad, absolvind în 1905. A obţinut o bursă de doctorat la Universitatea din Berna (1908), publicându-şi teza în limba germană, în 1910; doctoratul în filosofie a fost pregătit la Oxford şi susţinut la Geneva, în franceză, pe tema Filozofija Berklija (Filosofia lui Berkeley), în 1909. La sfârşitul anului 1909 a fost tuns în monahism. În 1919, Arhimandritul Nicolae a fost hirotonit episcop al Jicei, în cadrul Bisericii Sârbe. În Aprilie 1915, în timpul celui de-al Doilea Război Mondial, a fost trimis de către Biserica Sârbă în Anglia şi America, unde a susţinut numeroase cuvântări, luptând pentru unitatea sârbilor şi a popoarelor slave de miazăzi. La începutul lui 1919 se întoarce în Serbia, iar în 1920 este strămutat în Arhiepiscopia Ohridei din Macedonia, unde, în 1935, a reconstruit cimitirul soldaţilor germani ucişi. În perioada celui de-al Doilea Război Mondial, în 1941, Episcopul Nicolae este arestat de către nazişti pe când se afla în Mănăstirea Jicia (care a fost la scurtă vreme jefuită şi dărâmată), fiind apoi închis în Mănăstirea Liubostinia (unde, după o execuţie în massă, a replicat spunând următoarele: "Aceasta este cultura germană, să ucizi sute de sârbi nevinovaţi, din pricina morţii unui soldat german?! Şi turcii erau mai drepţi…"). Mai târziu, acest "nou Gură de Aur" a fost transferat în Mănăstirea Voiloviţa (lângă Pancevo), unde a stat închis împreună cu Patriarhul sârb Gavriil (Dozici), până la sfârşitul lui 1944. La 14 Decembrie 1944, a fost trimis la Dachau, împreună cu Patriarhul sârb Gavriil, unde unele surse (îndeosebi istorici ai Bisericii) consemnează că a fost întemniţat şi torturat.http://www.serfes.org/lives/holyhierarchsaintnicholai.htm După război, părăseşte Iugoslavia comunistă şi imigrează în Statele Unite ale Americii, în 1946. Aici va începe să predea în cadrul câtorva seminare creştine ortodoxe, precum Seminarul Ortodox Sârb Sf. Sava din Libertyville, Illinois, Mănăstirea şi Seminarul Theologic Ortodox Sf. Tihon, din South Canaan, Pennsylvania (unde a fost rector; aici a şi murit) şi Seminarul Teologic Ortodox Sf. Vladimir, din Crestwood, New York. A trecut la Domnul pe 18 Martie 1956. Legături cu alte personalităţi ale Bisericii În perioada dintre cele două Războaie Mondiale, Episcopul Nicolae face câteva vizite în Sfântul Munte, care îi modelează şi îi preschimbă pentru tot restul vieţii perspectiva şi viaţa duhovnicească. În această perioadă îl cunoaşte la Mănăstirea rusă a Sf. Panteleimon pe Sf. Siluan Athonitul şi îl hirotoneşte în 1930 ierodiacon pe Păr. Sofronie (Saharov); ulterior, după război, în 1952, la Londra, îl încurajează pe acesta să publice scrierile Sfântului Siluan, spunând: "Siluan e mai mare decât toţi ceilalţi sfinţi în dragostea sa! Când citeşti pe toţi ceilalţi, o disperare te cuprinde, dar niciodată nu se întâmplă aşa ceva cu ceea ce a scris Siluan". În necrologul dedicat Sf. Siluan, publicat în revista misionară a eparhiei sale, Episcopul Nicolae scria: "Despre acest minunat monah nu se poate spune decât un singur lucru: era un suflet plin de blândeţe. Nu sunt singurul care să fi simţit această blândeţe, orice pelerin la Sfântul Munte care l-a întâlnit a simţit această blândeţe. Siluan era un bărbat viguros, înalt; avea o barbă neagră mare şi, la prima vedere, înfăţişarea lui nu îl făcea atrăgător pentru cine nu-l cunoştea. Dar era de ajuns o singură conversaţie ca să-l iubeşti pe acest om. Vorbea despre nemăsurata dragoste a lui Dumnezeu şi îi făcea pe păcătoşi să se judece foarte sever pe ei înşişi. Acest minunat ascet era un simplu monah, dar plin de dragoste de Dumnezeu şi de aproapele. Din toate părţile Sfântului Munte numeroşi monahi alergau la el să-i primească sfaturile, dar era deosebit de iubit de monahii de la Hilandari şi Sfântul Savva care vedea în el pe părintele lor duhovnicesc. Şi pentru mine, Părintele Siluan mi-a fost de un mare ajutor duhovnicesc. Simţeam cum rugăciunea lui mă întărea. La fiecare dintre vizitele mele la Sfântul Munte mă grăbeam să-l vizitez. ... Cartea vieţii sale e smălţuită toată de mărgăritarele înţelepciunii şi de aurul dragostei. E o carte uriaşă şi nestricăcioasă." Proslăvirea ca sfânt La 19 Mai 2003, Sfântul Sinod al episcopilor Bisericii Ortodoxe Sârbe a hotărât, în unanimitate, trecerea Episcopului Nicolae (Velimirovici) al Ohridei şi Jiciei în sinaxarul de sfinţi al sfintei noastre Biserici Ortodoxe. Sfântul Nicolae Velimirovici a fost numit, nu de puţine ori, "Noul Gură de Aur al Serbiei". Sfântul Ioan Maximovici, Arhiepiscopul rus de San Francisco, care a fost în tinereţe profesor la un seminar din eparhia Jiciei, spunea despre el că este "un mare sfânt, un Hrisostom al zilelor noastre, a cărui însemnătate pentru Ortodoxia contemporană poate fi comparată doar cu cea a Mitropolitului Antonie (Hrapoviţki)… Amândoi au fost dascăli soborniceşti ai Bisericii Ortodoxe". Cântări Troparul (Glas 8) :Propovăduitor cu limbă de aur al lui Hristos cel înviat, :Pururea călăuzitor al norodului sârb cel de Cruce purtător, :Alăută sunătoare a Sfântului Duh, iubit de monahii ce întru tine se bucură, :Slava şi fala preoţilor, învăţător al pocăinţei, vlădică al tuturor neamurilor, :Dreptar celor din oastea lui Hristos în rugăciunile către Dumnezeu, :Sfinte Nicolae, dascăl al Americii şi slavă a norodului sârb, :Împreună cu toţi sfinţii, roagă pe Unul iubitorul de oameni :Să ne învrednicească de veşnică pace şi bucurie în Împărăţia Sa cea cerească! Condacul (Glas 3) :Născutu-te-ai la Lelici în Serbia, :Slujit-ai ca arhipăstor al bisericii Sfântului Naum din Ohrida. :Aşezându-te la Jicia pe scaunul Sfântului Savva :Cu Evanghelia ai învăţat şi ai luminat norodul lui Dumnezeu. :La pocăinţă şi la dragostea lui Hristos adus-ai oamenii, :Şi pentru Hristos suferit-ai pătimire la Dachau. :Pentru aceasta te slăvim pe tine, noule Nicolae, cela ce lui Dumnezeu bine ai plăcut. Citate "Nu trebuie să dorim moartea păcătosului, ci pocăinţa sa. Nimic nu-L îndurerează mai mult pe Domnul, Cel ce pentru păcătoşi a pătimit pe Cruce, ca atunci când Îi cerem moartea unui păcătos, să-l înlăture pe acesta din calea noastră. Apostolul Carp şi-a pierdut odată răbdarea şi s-a rugat lui Dumnezeu să trimită moartea asupra a doi păcătoşi: un păgân şi un lepădat de credinţă. Atunci însuşi Domnul Hristos i s-a arătat lui Carp şi i-a zis: 'Loveşte-mă! Sânt gata să mă răstignesc din nou pentru mântuirea oamenilor'. Sfântul Carp i-a povestit această întâmplare Sfântului Dionisie Areopagitul, care a aşternut-o pe hârtie, drept învăţătură tuturor celor din Biserică că trebuie să ne rugăm pentru mântuirea păcătoşilor, nu pentru nimicirea lor – fiindcă nici Domnul nu vrea să piară cineva, ci toţi la pocăinţă să vie (2 Petru 3:9)" -- Prologul de la Ohrida. _____________ "Binecuvântează-i pe vrăjmaşii mei, Doamne. Eu însumi îi binecuvântez şi nu îi blestem." "Vrăjmaşii m-au purtat către îmbrăţişarea Ta, mai mult decât au făcut-o prietenii." "Prietenii m-au legat pământului, vrăjmaşii m-au slobozit din robia pământului şi mi-au dărâmat toate năzuinţele mele lumeşti." "Vrăjmaşii m-au făcut străin tărâmurilor lumeşti şi locuitor în afara lumii. Precum un dobitoc hăituit îşi găseşte un adăpost mai sigur decât unul ce nu e hăituit, la fel şi eu, prigonit de vrăjmaşi, am aflat cel mai ferit Lăcaş, adăpostindu-mă dinapoia Cortului tău, unde nici prietenii, nici vrăjmaşii nu îmi pot omorî sufletul." "Binecuvântează-i pe vrăjmaşii mei, Doamne. Eu însumi îi binecuvântez şi nu îi blestem." "Ei, mai degrabă decât mine, au mărturisit păcatele mele dinaintea lumii." "Ei m-au pedepsit, de câte ori când am pregetat să o fac eu însumi." "Ei m-au chinuit, de câte ori când am încercat să scap chinurilor." "Ei m-au ocărât, de câte ori când m-am linguşit în sine-mi." "Ei au scuipat asupră-mi, de câte ori când m-am umplut de mândrie." "Binecuvântează-i pe vrăjmaşii mei, Doamne. Eu însumi îi binecuvântez şi nu îi blestem." "De câte ori m-am făcut înţelept, ei mi-au zis nebun." "De câte ori m-am ridicat întru mărire, m-au batjocorit precum un pitic." "De câte ori am vrut să conduc oamenii, m-au împins în spate." "De câte ori m-am grăbit spre a mă îmbogăţi, m-au împiedicat cu o mână de fier. " "De câte ori am crezut că voi dormi în pace, m-au trezit din adormire." "De câte ori am încercat să zidesc o casă spre o viaţă lungă şi liniştită, au dărâmat-o şi m-au alungat." "Cu adevărat, vrăjmaşii m-au îndepărtat de la faţa lumii şi mi-au întins mâinile către poala veşmântului tău." "Binecuvântează-i pe vrăjmaşii mei, Doamne. Eu însumi îi binecuvântez şi nu îi blestem." "Binecuvântează-i şi îi sporeşte; înmulţeşte-i şi fă-i pe ei şi mai înverşunaţi împotriva mea:" "pentru ca fuga mea către Tine să nu aibă întoarcere;" "pentru ca toată nădejdea mea în oameni să se împrăştie precum pânza de păianjen;" "pentru ca liniştea desăvârşită să înceapă a domni în sufletul meu;" "pentru ca inima mea să ajungă mormânt celor doi gemeni ticăloşi, mândria şi mânia;" "pentru ca să pot chivernisi toată comoara mea cea cerească;" "ah, pentru ca să pot odată să mă slobozesc din înşelarea de sine, care m-a prins în îngrozitoarele mreje ale vieţii celei neadevărate." "Vrăjmaşii m-au învăţat să cunosc ceea ce puţini alţii mai cunosc, că cineva nu are alţi vrăjmaşi în lume decât pe sine." "Cineva îşi urăşte vrăjmaşii doar atunci când nu îşi dă seama că nu-i sunt vrăjmaşi, ci prieteni nemiloşi." "Cu adevărat, greu îmi este a spune cine mi-a făcut mai mult bine şi cine mi-a făcut mai mult rău, în lume: prietenii sau vrăjmaşii." "Prin urmare, binecuvântează-i, Doamne, atât pe prieteni, cât şi pe vrăjmaşi." "Un rob îşi blesteamă vrăjmaşii, căci nu pricepe. Dar un fiu îi binecuvântează, pentru că el pricepe." "Căci un fiu cunoaşte că vrăjmaşii săi nu îi pot atinge viaţa." "Prin urmare, el păşeşte slobod în rândul lor şi se roagă Domnului pentru ei. " -- Din Rugăciuni pe ţărmul lacului, 1999http://www.orthodoxytoday.org/articles/VelimirovichBlessEnemies.shtml Lucrări Cărţi *''Beyond Sin and Death'' (1914) *''The Spiritual Rebirth of Europe'' (1917) *''Orations on the Universal Man'' (1920) *''Thoughts on Good and Evil'' (1923) - Cugetări despre bine şi rău, Ed. Sophia, Bucureşti, 2006 *''Homilias, volumes I and II'' (1925) *''Prologue from Ohrid'' (1926) - Prologul de la Ohrida, Ed. Egumeniţa, Galaţi, 2005 *''The Faith of Educated People'' (1928) *''The War and the Bible'' (1931) - Războiul şi Biblia, Ed. Sophia, Bucureşti, *''The Symbols and Signs'' (1932) *''"Immanuel"'' (1937) *''The Religion of Njegos'' *''Speeches under the Mount'' *''The Faith of the Saints'' (1949) - Credinţa Sfinţilor - Catehism al Bisericii Ortodoxe, Ed. Sophia, Bucureşti *''Cassiana - the Science on Love'' (1952) - Cassiana, Ed. Christiana, Bucureşti *''The Only Love of Mankind'' (1958) *''The First Gods Law and the Pyramid of Paradise'' (1959) *''The Life of St. Sava''. St. Vladimir's Seminary Press, 1989. ISBN 0881410659 Articole În limba engleză: *"Why are Vigil Lamps lit before Icons?" * Quotation: Bless My Enemies O Lord -- by Bp. Nikolai Velimirovich Legături externe În limba română: *http://www.sfaturiortodoxe.ro/despre-demonia-alba-europa-rudele-ei.htm *http://saraca.1plan.net/biblioteca/etica_si_tehnologie.htm *http://saraca.1plan.net/biblioteca/femeia_ca_simbol_al_lui_Hristos.htm *http://laurentiudumitru.ro/blog/category/din-cugetarile-sfantului-nicolae-velimirovici/ *http://www.voscreasna.com/index.php?s=velimirovici&submit=Cauta În limba engleză: *Wikipedia în lb. engleză despre Nikolai Velimirovic *Scrieri online (The New Ideal in Education and The Religious Spirit of the Slavs (1916)) *O biografie detaliată *Noul Hrisostom, Episcop al Ohridei şi Jicei * Viaţa Sfântului Nicolae Velimirovici, Noul Hrisostom, Episcop al Ohridei şi Jicei -- OrthodoxInfo.com *Works by Nikolai Velimirovic from Project Gutenberg *East European Perspectives, Article by J. Byford * Viaţa Episcopului Nicolae (Velimirovici) în Chipuri de Sfinţi americani, compilată şi editată de George A. Gray şi Jan V. Bear, Diocese Council and Department of Missions Diocese of the West Orthodox Church in America, 650 Micheltorena Street, Los Angles, California, 1994, pp. 74-77 (Citată la Serfes.org) Category:Sfinţi americani Category:Episcopi Category:Scriitori bisericeşti Category:Sfinţi Category:Sfinţi sârbi Categorie:Părinţi duhovniceşti ai secolului XX en:Nikolai Velimirovic